Sweet Kiss
by That One Anon
Summary: Chocolate-covered biscuits are hardly the most original anniversary gift, but that little fact wasn't going to stop Ingo anytime soon. /follow up to 'Twin Switch'.


Sweet Kiss

(In which Ingo learns that things eventually sort themselves out.)

1/1

November 10, Year 20XX:

"Hey Ingo, are you free tomorrow?"

Ingo looked down from his spot on the royal-blue subway seats, meeting Hilda's gaze as she careened her neck upwards. "I'm afraid not," he replied. Hilda's dejected look tugged at his proverbial heartstrings and the man panicked, not liking the sight of his saddened girlfriend (nevermind the fact that _he_ caused that look to be placed upon her face). "If you need me that badly, I can perhaps convince Emmet to take some of my shifts for tomorrow-"

"No, it's okay!" Hilda interjected, raising her hands up in alarm. "I don't want to cause any extra problems or anything; you barely get enough sleep as it is." As if to prove her point, the young woman reached up and palmed Ingo's pale cheek with her own tanned hand. From the corner of his eye, the Subway Boss could see the difference in their skin tone and the man flushed.

"It would hardly change anything; Emmet has been owing me some favours for quite some time now."

"Is this from when he used to be able to get into your room and tamper with your stuff?" Hilda asked with a cheeky grin on her face.

Ingo's lips twitched. "Quite so." After a moment, the man spoke again. "Do not attempt to change to subject so easily, Hilda. If you need me tomorrow, feel free to say so," the Subway Boss added, unsure if those were the words Hilda wanted to hear.

Hilda replied with her own version of Ingo's look (a small frown and a tilt of her eyebrow that was barely visible from underneath her cap). "I'll keep that in mind," she finally said.

Nodding, Ingo turned back to his book ("Twenty Reasons to Use a Berry in a Battle") and didn't notice Hilda move until she had come to stand in front of him and lightly tug on his tie. "Yes?" he called out, never looking up as he turned the page.

"Ingo, look at me." Hilda murmured, and Ingo obeyed. Locking eyes with the man, the young woman smirked (Ingo vehemently told himself that he so did not find it _sexy_) and pushed back on his chest, forcing Ingo to lean back until he back fully rested against the subway seat. "Since the train just took off, and we're alone at the moment..."

"The doors are not locked, and this is a Battle Line," Ingo pointed out, watching as Hilda's let out a 'tch' and furrowed her eyebrows. "Anyone can open the door and walk in on us."

With a growing frown, Hilda pulled herself away from her boyfriend until the only thing connecting them was her hand grasping his tie. "One would think that you'd grow used to the idea of us being in public after five months." she commented. Her voice was unable to hide the bitter undertone lacing her words, and Ingo couldn't help but let out a small huff of breath. No matter how hard she tried, Hilda was still an inexperienced child trying too hard to go at things too fast.

(The man would forever deny loving the faces she made when she was slightly annoyed, as well as the very idea that he _wanted_ to teach her everything to do with love, dating, and them.)

With a tiny smile that screamed of patience and adoration, Ingo reached forward and pulled Hilda closer, giving her time to climb atop of his legs and settle comfortably in his lap. "It is not that I am 'not used' to the idea of us," he told her, mouth dangerously close to her ear. "I would just prefer if we could cherish these times _alone._ What would you do if, for example, your brother walked in on us now?"

"I would tell him to screw off," Hilda replied as she turned her head and brushed noses with her boyfriend of five months. "Now get rid of that frown and kiss me, for Arceus' sake."

"As you wish," Ingo muttered as he leaned forward, capturing Hilda's lips in a feather-light kiss that grew more passionate and deeper by the second. Hilda brought her hands up and knocked the conductor's cap off of her boyfriend's head, letting her fingers run through his short, grey hair as he followed her example. After a minute, Ingo leaned his head backwards and pulled away for breath as Hilda sat dazed, eyes half-lidded and breath heavy. With a smile of satisfaction and a cry from Hilda, Ingo dived head-first into the fray once more.

Moans and whimpers littered the ever-warming air as their tongues twisted and weaved in a rhythm that only they could hear; only they could feel rushing through their bodies as Ingo's fingers untangled themselves from Hilda's brown locks to trace patterns on her bare shoulders and slide down to her trembling thighs-

"GET A ROOM!"

The couple broke apart, the semi-transparent string of saliva connecting their mouths together breaking as Ingo turned his head towards the open door and Hilda buried her face in Ingo's clothed shoulder out of embarrassment. Standing stiff with a bright red face was Hilbert Black, covering his horrified mouth with one hand and gripping a Pokeball with the other. The boy's eyes screamed of murder waiting to happen, yet Ingo could not find it in himself to care-not when he had a delectable girlfriend in his lap.

"I get that she's eighteen and everybody in Gear Station knows about you two!" Hilbert shouted, ignoring the way the Lass in the previous car stood up and 'discreetly' watched the drama unfold. "Just because she's legal doesn't mean you get to ravage her on a freakin' subway!"

Ingo chuckled, infuriating the eighteen-year old boy even further, and Hilda shook her head from its place in the crook between her boyfriend's neck and shoulder. "I told you," the Subway Boss whispered to Hilda.

"Shut up," was her muffled reply. Sighing, Hilda looked up and faced her brother with a face as red as his and a fearsome glare (something she had picked up from Ingo)-it was painfully obvious that she was not pleased with the interruption.

"Screw off!" Hilda shouted towards her brother, Ingo laughing at the meddling boy's face of pure shock.

* * *

><p>After Hilda had left and the Battle Lines had closed up for the night, Ingo found himself cornered by not only his brother but Elesa as well in his own bedroom.<p>

"Yes?" The man drawled out, never looking up from the book as he continued to lay on his bed, the comforter wrapped around his lower body. He lay clad in his night-time wear (black pajama top and bottom complete with miniature Chandelure print) and promptly ignored the snicker coming out of Emmet's mouth.

Slightly irritated, Elesa grabbed onto half of the comforter and pulled, leaving Ingo's feet bare to the cold as the model wrapped her shoulders in the heavy blanket. Ingo raised an eyebrow and tugged on the comforter, eliciting a growl and Elesa's own tug. Emmet watched in amusement as his brother took part in a miniature tug-of-war for the comforter (and just after the sourpuss had lectured him on his behaviour, too) with the small petite woman.

After a few minutes of watching, Emmet clapped his hands together and gathered both of the fighters' attention. "Brother, do you have plans tommorrow?"

"No, you know I have work." Elesa glared at the man, and Ingo stared back. "Why would everyone happen to be asking me that question today?" the Subway Boss asked.

From her place on the floor besides Ingo's bed (with half of the comforter successfully covering her upper body), Elesa snorted. "You're a horrible boyfriend, did you know?"

"No, please enlighten me as to why."

Emmet sighed and plopped himself down on Ingo's comfortable desk chair, swivelling the seat as he did so. "Ingo, what is the date tomorrow?"

"November 11. Why do you ask?" Ingo asked.

"When did you start dating Hilda?"

Ingo opened his mouth for a second, the closed it slowly as his face started to pale. The man's eyebrows scrunched together and the Subway Boss stared at the wall.

"Looks like you've figured it out," Elesa commented, slightly bitter and angry. However, her angry look slightly faded as she took in Ingo's appearance. It wasn't really his fault that is had slipped his mind (okay, maybe it was); with Hilda and Hilbert showing up at the Gear Station more often, and with the Single Line Subway Boss' relationship public and official, the man had been running left and right trying to get jobs done and make ends meet for the facility. While Hilda was his girlfriend, the trainer was a handful at times, and Elesa found herself feeling the slightest bit of pity for the man looking quite haggard and panic-stricken on the bed.

It did not stop her from getting more angry the more time Ingo spent seated in his bed with the book he was reading previously on his lap, head in his hands as the man continued to mutter obscenities and the tendrils of possible plans aloud. While both trainers would have usually been okay with watching the Subway Boss have a miniature panic attack, it was hardly the course of action they wanted him to take at this very moment.

"Ingo!" Emmet held onto Ingo's shoulders with firm hands and gently shook his brother, watching as the man's head jostled but remained in between his clenched fingers. Emmet tried shaking him once more. "Brother!"

"What?" Ingo snapped, looking up with an irritated look on his face. Having caught his brother's attention, Emmet released Ingo's shoulders and leaned down besides Elesa to stare the man straight in the eyes.

"Ingo, panicking won't do anything," the Double Line Subway Boss stated. "You'll need a plan, and-"

"Emmet you idiot, what do you think I was doing?" Ingo grumbled. The man looked back down towards his lap and started to mutter to himself once more. "It has been five months so perhaps..."

"Ingo," Elesa spoke up, catching the man's attention. "If you get Hilda flowers or anything that girly for a five-month anniversary, then I will personally string you up on the peak of the Ferris wheel and use you for Mon-Mon's target practice."

Ingo froze in place at Elesa's words, remembering how precise 'Mon-Mon' the Emolga's aim was when it came to living things. Unfortunately, Ingo was quite living and as such was easy picking for the Electric/Flying-type.

Watching the usually stoic man's face whiten with each passing second, Elesa frowned. "Please tell me you were not thinking of getting the girl a bouquet made of some cliche flowers like roses."

"Perhaps-"

"Ingo!" Elesa yelled, shocking both Subway Bosses. "You've known Hilda for more time than you've gone out with her—you should know what she likes and what she doesn't like!"

"I thought it would be a pleasant experience to deviate and try something new for one day!"

"Do it when it's not your anniversary day!"

Chuckling, Emmet patted both adults on the shoulders, receiving the full-brunt of their glares and letting them slide off his back like water on a duck's. "Now, let's be adults here. Ingo, if you want to do something different, then I have a proposition for you."

"What is it?" Ingo asked, feeling wary with the tone Emmet was taking.

"Well, I don't know if you've heard from some of the passengers, but tomorrow happens to be Pocky Day." Emmet stated, entwining his fingers behind his back and leaning forward much like a coy high school girl. From her place on the floor, Elesa snorted in amusement and pulled the comforter closer around her body to watch the show.

An eyebrow rose in slight interest and major confusion. " 'Pocky Day'? There is such a thing?" Ingo asked. He had heard of the chocolate-covered biscuits (and even eaten a couple on a rare occasion), but to hear that there was a day dedicated to a _snack_...

"Yup!" Emmet chirped. "See, it's a day where couples share their Pocky like this~!" before Ingo could raise his other eyebrow, Emmet had leaned dangerously close to his face, their noses millimeters from each others.

Ingo stared, feeling himself go cross-eyed. "As amusing as I believe Hilda's reaction would be, I do not believe that it would be a satisfactory gift for an anniversary." he replied to Emmet's 'proposition'. "Besides, what do you have to gain from it?"

Emmet huffed, looking affronted at his brother's words, but did not pull back from his awkward and much-too-close-for-Ingo's-liking pose. "Why, I gain the satisfaction of watching you go around clumsily like a high school boy with a schoolyard crush."

Elesa smiled at the mental image, but spoke up as she remembered why she and Emmet had come into Ingo's room in the first place. "If you do something else along with the Pocky Day celebration, I'm sure it would be wonderful for Hilda. She is still a young child in a way, and I don't believe she's ever had the chance to experience her adolescence in its entirety."

Once again, all three adults were faced with the fact that their mutual friend (and girlfriend, in one man's case) was not the normal teenager; normal teenagers did not get pulled into the dirty business of a corrupt organization when they were fifteen, nor did they go on wild goose-chases for international criminals a year after.

Ingo sighed, palming his face with his right hand. "You two already have an idea of what else to do, I suppose."

"You're catching on quick, brother." Emmet replied. "We'd like it if you met with Hilda's mom. You know how much family means to her."

Ingo knew; it was the reason that even when Hilda had turned eighteen just a few weeks after they got together he hadn't done anything more than give the beautiful girl a light kiss on the cheek. It was the reason that even though the two were adults Ingo listened to her brother Hilbert at times. The only reason that the Subway Boss hadn't talked to the mother matron was because both he and Hilda were, dare he say it, scared of the woman's reaction; even if she had an idea of what was going on, how would Hilda's mother take her daughter's relationship with a man ten years older than her from her daughter's own mouth?

Ingo sighed. No matter what other ideas he thought of, the fact remained that he would have to talk to Hilda's mother at some point. Best to get it over with sooner than later, before they did more things that would have her mother in a fit.

"Fine," Ingo solemnly muttered, and the room erupted in cheers.

* * *

><p><span>November 11, Year 20XX:<span>

If this was Emmet and Elesa's idea (Ingo was sure that some of their idea came from Hilda in some way), then why was Ingo the one waking up early and purchasing the Pocky.

Ingo asked himself this question (as well as the question 'why did he not murder his brother yet' and 'why had he agreed to this again') the whole trip from his bed, out the Gear Station, and towards one of the few non-Pokemon-orientated marts in Nimbasa City. Even though it was an early six-thirty in the morning (not to mention the fact that he was not even in his Subway Boss uniform, as all he wore was a toque, a long black woolen sweater, and some dark faded pants), Ingo found himself on the receiving end of some stares and looks from passerbys.

The sliding door opened with a small '_ding', _and Ingo strode inside, heading straight for the snacks section of the tiny mart. When he reached the final aisle in the section, the man found himself face-to-face with a nearly empty row of shelving with only the cases that held the Pocky boxes for company.

Ingo slapped his face (briefly wincing as the sound of a leather glove hitting skin echoing slightly around him) and groaned. Just his luck; the one day he decides to go out and buy the treat, and they were all sold out.

Turning to head back towards the Gear Station and prepare for the day, something in the cornet of his eye caught Ingo's attention and the Subway Boss paused in mid-step. There it was, on a shelf just below the top shelf: a small, brightly-marked Pocky box with the golden words 'Pocky Day' inscribed on the container.

Ingo let out a small smile, and turned back towards the lone item. Finally, something was starting to go his way-

"Sorry, sir!" a male-ish voice rang out as a petite figure raced between Ingo and the shelf. Accompanying the voice was the figure of a thin and feminine-looking male in a blue hoodie, wearing beat-up jeans that covered the top of black hiking boots. Ingo looked down as the figure looked up, and all the Subway Boss saw was a hint of a smirk before the blue hood swallowed it up.

Ingo looked towards the direction the blur of a human had went, and the turned back to the shelf. The now completely empty shelf.

That boy had taken the last box of Pocky.

In the end, Ingo left the mart with chocolate bars he didn't intend on letting anyone else near.

"Bothersome," Ingo grumbled before he took a bite out of the dark chocolate bar in his left hand, the full bag brushing against his leg with each step.

* * *

><p>After returning back to his apartment (and telling an extremely amused Emmet the reason why his bag was not filled with Pocky boxes), Ingo changed back into his regular uniform and opened Gear Station. The Subway Boss was not a happy camper, and each challenger that managed to enter his car felt the effects of his aggressiveness through quick and brutal battles.<p>

Just before noon, on his last Single Line run before his lunch break, Ingo sat in the final car and watched as the subway set off into the tunnels with a small lurch. Sighing, the man reached into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar, peeling the wrapper off the top and taking a small bite.

Ingo closed his eyes, savoring the creamy texture coating his tongue, and leaned his head back in exhaustion as the day started to take its toll on him. Not only was it a Friday and coming close to the lunch rush for Gear Station, but it was also his five-month anniversary and the man couldn't even celebrate. Even if he managed to get Emmet to suddenly cover his shift, he had no idea where Hilda would be since she hadn't replied to a single Xtransceiver message or call.

The door slid open, and Ingo lazily opened his eyes to stare at the door while re-wrapping the chocolate bar and placing it in his pocket for later. "Welcome to the Battle Line, and thank you for riding the Single Line, " the Subway Boss droned out towards the male in the hoodie standing at the entrance. Ingo raised an eyebrow when the boy locked the door connecting the 20th and the 21st car and blinded the window, but said nothing as he rose to his feet; if the boy was out to cause harm, he would realize just how much of a threat Ingo was both in battles and out of them.

The boy didn't seem to like Ingo standing, for when he noticed Ingo rising he had raised a hand as if to halt him. Ingo automatically paused, and sat back down in his seat when the boy sat besides him. Perhaps he was one of the rare ones that tried to have a conversation or simply relax before having a battle.

"Mr. Subway Boss," the boy hoarsely spoke, his voice sounding eerily familiar. "Please forgive me for what I'm about to do."

"What," Ingo started, but never managed to finish as the boy pulled out a familiar box of chocolate-covered biscuits from his pocket, opening the package and pulling out one stick of Pocky.

This was the little brat in the mart! Too shocked (and angry) to retaliate, Ingo had no chance when the boy popped the Pocky stick into his mouth, pulling on Ingo's tie and bringing the man's face down as he leaned up. Their lips met, and Ingo briefly tasted the chocolate on the boy's lips before he registered what was going on.

Ingo was being kissed by someone—and it wasn't Hilda.

However, those lips were very familiar to him. And then it clicked; the voice, the familiar smirk, and the lips that he had once dreamed of kissing months before his girlfriend's eighteenth birthday. It also made sense why Hilda was not replying to her Xtransceiver.

The black-garbed man froze in place, neither responding nor denying the 'boy's' advances, and the Pocky-stealer's lips curled up into a smirk. Finally, after a brief moment when a tongue had gently eased its ways past Ingo's lips (and when the Subway Boss had felt the taste of chocolate and cherry chap-stick explode in his mouth), the 'boy' retreated.

"Liked what you tasted?" the figure taunted, and Ingo's shocked look turned into one of amusement as the Subway Boss wrenched the hood off.

Brown hair fluttered down, landing in a mess on shaking shoulders. "That was a rather bad joke, but I appreciate your actions dear Hilda," Ingo replied before he leaned forward and pulled the young woman into a mind-blowing kiss that felt so much better than the previous tease.

After a minute, Hilda was the first to pull away. "You should have seen the look on your face," she commented.

"Indeed, it must have been quite the sight." Ingo replied. "Did you plan this with Emmet and Elesa?"

"Maybe," was the drawled-out reply the Subway Boss got. In return, Ingo lightly flicked his girlfriend's forehead, smiling when the young woman shrieked and leaned back.

"That is revenge," Ingo stated. "It is not everyday that I happen to be kissed by a 'stranger'."

Hilda's grin (that looked much like Elesa's 'cat-who-caught-the-canary' smirk) grew as the young woman reached back into the box she had 'stolen' from Ingo and pulled out another stick of Pocky. "I better be the only one you kiss, or Mew so help me I will go ballistic. Now, chocolate or strawberry? I happen to have more than those two flavours, since I figured we could just celebrate Pocky Day the way Emmet says it was meant to be celebrated."

Ingo's lips twitched upwards as he watched his girlfriend of five months pull out another similar-looking box from her other pocket. "Why not try every flavour?"

"I like how you think."

Ingo didn't say anything as he swooped down and brought Hilda into another long and passionate kiss. _As do I._

_End._

* * *

><p>Extra<p>

(In which the sweet kisses turn slightly sour.)

Stepping out of the green-marked subway, Ingo followed his girlfriend towards the lobby of Gear Station with a smile on his face. His day had turned from horrible to wonderful with one train ride, and the man intended the day to stay that way.

As they couple made their way through the throngs of people, Hilda looked back. "Before we meet her, I need to warn you that my mother can be like Hilbert in a way."

The cold water washed over Ingo's back in a second, dampening his joyous mood. He had forgotten about the other part of Emmet's idea; meeting Hilda's mother after five months of dating. He supposed he was lucky that he did not have the unfortunate circumstance of meeting the influential woman during a bad situation, but it didn't stop the butterflies for fluttering and trying to break free from his stomach.

Hilda squeezed their intertwined hands as Ingo's lack of verbal action. "She'll like you," was all the woman said, but it warmed Ingo's heart and calmed him somewhat.

Finally, the crowds started to thin out around the edges of the lobby, and Hilda veered right towards a brown-haired woman looking to be in her middle ages.

"Mom!" Hilda cried, and sped up to a jog. Ingo followed her with longer than usual strides, staying by his girlfriend step-by-step.

The woman looked up to face Hilda with a soft smile and open arms, reminding Ingo of his own mother (who happened to be six feet under, but that was another story for the man). The blue eyes that Hilda had acquired twinkled with both a maturity coming with age and a happiness that came with mother hood, and as Hilda released Ingo's hand to spin in her mother's embrace the Subway Boss couldn't help but be taken by the woman.

"Mrs. White," Ingo stated, catching the attention of both woman. Sensing no discomfort at his way of addressing the woman, the Subway Boss brought a hand to his chest and bowed to his waist before shaking her hand. "It is a pleasure t meet you."

"Likewise, Mr. Ingo," she replied, not giving the man an alternative way of addressing her. Silent, Ingo nodded and once again held onto Hilda's slightly-trembling hand for support—whether it was meant for Hilda or himself, he did not know.

Hilda's mother eyed the couple with hawk eyes, starting straight into their eyes as both boyfriend and girlfriend stiffened.

After a couple of minutes, Hilda's mother reverted back to her motherly persona and smiled, clapping her hands together enthusiastically. "Wonderful! Hilda, I knew you had good eyes!"

Hilda let out a sigh of relief, and Ingo's shoulders dropped.

"How is he in bed?"

There went the relaxed atmosphere.

Hilda's mother continued. "Mr. Ingo," she called out, causing said man to completely freeze in place. "I believe my son Hilbert has done enough threat-making, so I will keep this short. Touch my daughter inappropriately before proper actions such as marriage are done, and I will have my revenge. I have over twenty years of experience under my belt; do not doubt my words, Mr. Ingo."

Somehow, this woman's threats—while vague—were more effective than Hilbert's could ever be.

Choking on air, Hilda interjected before Ingo could reply. "Mom, we haven't done anything like that yet!"

The older woman of the two females stared first at Ingo's completely red face, then to Hilda's slightly-swollen lips and the smudges of chocolate on her face that had escaped detection before now. "And I take underage boys on Ferris wheel rides," she stated.

"Mom!" Hilda yelled, and Ingo sent a glance upwards looking for a Legendary to blame this entire encounter on.

* * *

><p>(Oh gosh have fun reading and figuring out where I pounded my head onto my keyboard because I can't write anything more than miniscule fluff )<p>

I spent November 11 in Remembrance Day ceremonies around my city, so I didn't learn about this little 'holiday' until Sunday. Whoops. Um, happy late Pocky Day? At least I got an explanation for all the Pocky fanart on Pixiv. Anyways, have a sweet epilogue to '_Twin Switch_', which is only listed as a separate story so I didn't have to change ratings and all that jazz. Please have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
